ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 003
"Flash vs Spoon, Idol Battle" is the 3rd episode of the series and the 50th overall. The finals begins and Flash duels against Shining Spoon, the boy who idolizes Flash and owns one of the four Dimensional Dragons. Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Shining Spoon Turn 1: Spoon Spoon draws. He then activates "Reasoning" to force Flash to declare a Level and allow himself to draw until he gets a monster. If that monster is a different Level from the declared Level, then he can Special Summon it, otherwise, it is sent to the Graveyard. Flash decalres Level 5. He draws the Level 3 "Swift Archfiend", so he Special Summons it (1200/1200) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Swift Archfiend" in order to Tribute Summon "Archfiend Commander" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Arma" (1800/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Lightspeed" to increase the ATK of "Magna Fighter Arma" by 1000 ("Magna Fighter Arma": 1800 → 2800/0). "Magna Fighter Arma" attacks "Archfiend Commander", but Spoon finds and activates the Action Card "Shadow Divide" to Special Summon itself as a monster with the same stats as "Archfiend Commander" (2500/1200) in Attack Position and redirect the attack to itself, destroying it instead (Spoon 4000 → 3700). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Spoon Spoon draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Archfiend Chain Master" (Left 2) and "Meda Bat Phantom" (Right 5) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Archfiend Phantasm" (1600/1400) and "Archfiend Slasher" (1500/500) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Archfiend Phantasm" was Pendulum Summoned from the hand, its effect activates, inflcting 300 damage to Flash for every card in Flash's hand. Flash has three (Flash 4000 → 3100). "Archfiend Commander" attacks "Magna Fighter Arma", but Flash activates his face-down "Brittle Shield" to switch "Magna Fighter Arma" to Defense Position, causing the attack to end in a stalemate as "Magna Fighter Arma" cannot be destroyed by battle. "Archfiend Slasher" attacks "Magna Fighter Arma". The effect of "Archfiend Slasher" activates, destroying "Magna Fighter Arma" without applying damage calculation. "Archfiend Phantasm" attacks Flash directly, but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Sneak Attack" to Special Summon "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (1400/800) from his hand in Attack Position, redirect the attack to it and prevent it from being destroyed by battle this turn (Flash 3100 → 2900). Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Starburst Reload" to banish "Magna Fighter Arma" from his Graveyard and draw one card equal to its Level. "Magna Fighter Arma" is Level 4, so he draws four cards. He then activates "Alchemy Dracokid" (Left 3) and "Magna Caster Estella" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Volt Edge Dragon" (1500/1200) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Archfiend Slasher" to the bottom of Spoon's Deck. He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of "Volt Edge Dragon" and "Archfiend Commander" ("Volt Edge Dragon": 1500 → 2500/1200; "Archfiend Commander": 2500 → 1500/1200). Spoon finds and activates the Action Card "Magical Cheat" to activate his face-down Continuous Spell Card "Archfiend's Curse". Now every time he takes Battle Damage, he can pay 400 Life Points and reduce the Battle Damage to 0. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Archfiend Commander" (Spoon 3700 → 3300). "Volt Edge Dragon" attacks and destroys "Archfiend Phantasm" (Spoon 3300 → 2900). "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" attacks Spoon directly, but Spoon activates his face-down "Dark Revival" to revive "Archfiend Commander" in Defense Position with its ATK and DEF halved (1250/600). "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" destroys "Archfiend Commander". He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Spoon Spoon draws. He then activates "Archfiend Soul Draw" to banish "Archfiend Commander" from his Graveyard and draw one card equal to its Level. "Archfiend Commander" is Level 6, so he draws six cards. He then Pendulum Summons "Archfiend Phantasm" (1600/1400) from his Extra Deck and two copies of "Archfiend Soldier" (1900/1500) from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his "Archfiend Phantasm" and one of his "Archfiend Soldiers" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of "Flash Heart Dragon" ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 1250/2000) and increase its ATK by the same amount ("Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon": 2500 → 3750/2000). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon", but Flash activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. "Archfiend Soldier" attacks and destroys "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (Flash 2900 → 2400). He then Sets a card. The duel continues in the next episode...